


车

by tangfv



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangfv/pseuds/tangfv





	车

筱平旌这一年在兰氏听学，最大的收获便是结识了兰湛，他虽一直心悦兰湛却从来看不透他真正的想法，今日来找他喝酒便是怀着试探兰湛心意的想法，谁曾想他酒量如此之差，只一杯就倒在桌上不省人事了。  
筱平旌无奈，环抱起兰湛向床榻走去，刚将他放在床榻上，兰湛就睁开双眼坐起：“未到亥时”筱平旌被他逗笑，侧坐在床边，半开玩笑半试探的问道：“你喜欢我吗？”兰湛呆了片刻，露出轻浅的笑容回到：“……喜欢”“真的？”筱平旌按耐住激动的心情追问道，兰湛却已经合衣躺回床上“亥时到，休息。”  
筱平旌笑着抚弄了一下兰湛的抹额，心中暗衬既已得到确定的答案，两人现在算是两情相悦，讨个吻应该没问题吧，想着便低下头封住兰湛的薄唇，含着他的唇瓣细细的研磨吸允。兰湛睡得不太安稳，下意识的微微偏头想要避开，筱平旌吻的兴起，兰湛微弱的反抗反而激起了他的征服欲，他单手拉开兰湛外袍的腰带，将他衣衫剥至肩头，身上仅着亵裤，筱平旌眼神暗了暗，伸手捏住兰湛的乳珠，手指绕着乳晕慢慢挑逗，食指与拇指反复揉捏，细密的吻从颈间一路蔓延到胸口，筱平旌手探进兰湛的亵裤内，覆住他的欲根轻轻揉弄，睡梦中兰湛下意识挣扎，却被筱平旌摁住腰，褪去他的亵裤，将他的光裸的双腿压在身体两侧，爱抚他的欲望，间或揉捏他的臀部，兰湛口中溢出断续的喘息声，在他的手中达到高潮。  
筱平旌看了看手中沾着的白浊，唇角微扬“这么浓，很久没发泄过了吧”，虽然知道乘人之危不是君子所为，但他已经停不下来了，经过上次在冷泉的轻鸿一撇，筱平旌回去后每个梦里都是他和兰湛抵死缠绵的画面，现在有机会自然是不肯放过。  
筱平旌的手指沾着白液，试探着将手指挤入那狭窄的后穴，他的内壁又紧又热，手指放进去都很难移动，筱平旌舔舔唇，可以想象出自己分身进去后的销魂滋味，兰湛此时虽还昏沉着却并不是毫无感应，他不太舒服的动了一下，筱平旌压住兰湛乱动的腿，又深入一根手指，内壁的肌肉遭到侵入，反射性地缩紧，缠得他骨头都软了。“唔……”兰湛拧起眉抗拒的向后退了一下，被筱平旌一把捞回，又深入一根手指，耐心极佳地开拓，直到他的身体能顺利的接受三根手指，他舔了舔干涩的唇，解开自己的衣衫，抽出手指，灼热而又粗长的阳具顶住了兰湛的后穴口，缓缓用力，顶开柔软的穴肉，坚定地插入进去。  
“唔……”兰湛发出痛苦的闷哼声，缓缓睁开凤眸，却见筱平旌正赤裸的身躯，伏在他身上，筱平旌见他醒了，却也不慌，捏住他的两瓣臀轻轻揉了揉，拔出一点，又往里插去。硕大的龟头将穴口撑得几近透明。撑开肉壁顺着肉壁戳到肠道深处。柔软的肠肉逐渐将粗壮的柱身吞入进去。兰湛又气又恼，但一直受到的教育让他骂不出什么难听的话，只能质问到：“筱平旌，你把我当什么人了”“一生知己永不相负”筱平旌回道，紧接着低头吻住他的唇，堵住了兰湛接下来的话语，让他只能发出呜呜呜的声音，抬起他的臀，令他紧贴他的胯下，腰部后撤，一下子快速地抽送起来。巨大的阳具插开了肛口，里头的嫩肉随着抽送的动作被捅进捅出。坚硬热烫的肉柱插入身体，又胀又深，简直像是某种刑罚。筱平旌的吻越发激烈起来，缠绕吮吸中几乎让他喘不过气，如他的吻一般，他的阳具也是次次进得大半，每次都让兰湛以为他要把饱胀的囊袋插入嫩穴一般。  
兰湛酒后神志本就不算清醒，这会儿暴涨的情欲更加夺去他了神智，涣散的眼眸盯着筱平旌，任由筱平旌将他摆弄成这模样，而后又将那东西挺入进来，见兰湛快要高潮了，筱平旌一把握住他的欲根，微微喘息着说道：“等我一起”接着用力挺动，抽送几十下，放开握住兰湛欲根的手，和他一起达到高潮，将精液尽数泄进兰湛体内。  
等筱平旌从兰湛体内退出时，发现他已沉沉睡去，便出门叫小厮抬了桶水放屏风外面，给兰湛细心的清理完后，拥着他一起入睡。  
第二日兰湛起身时已不见筱平旌的身影，他内心说不上是气愤还是失望更多一些，但还是强撑起身准备去上早课，却见桌上放着早点，下面还压了一张字条“等我回来娶你”兰湛低低的轻斥一句“无聊至极”  
几日后，“你们听说了吗？今日筱公子上门来向兰二公子提亲，前厅都被聘礼摆满了。”兰湛一进后院就听洒扫的小厮们聚在一起叽叽喳喳的讨论着，虽保持着面无表情，玉白的耳尖却是微微泛起了薄红。


End file.
